In today information technology environment, marketing organizations use various different media to communicate their messages to promote products and or services. They usually conduct surveys on a regular basis to get feedback on a campaign to get an appreciation of the impact of the marketing message associated with the campaign. Those surveys are generally expensive, and do not necessarily have a near-real-time unbiased feedback from the global community of users who had paid attention to their marketing communication. Consequently the feedback is not fully optimal and the marketing organizations are missing a lot of free and valuable market community feedback.
It has become more and more frequent to offer to consumers and more generally to computer users the possibility to contribute by setting up tags related to a field of interest on a receiving message. Tagging is a function that associates an identifier or a keyword—a tag—to a specific piece of information which can be as varied as a computer file, an internet page, a digital image or any web-based object.
Media tagging is becoming more and more a wide spread web pattern used either through the internet or through intranet by individuals and company employees and currently there exists social web sites of collective published tags or bookmarks for storing, sharing, discovering tags and bookmarks of user's communities tags.
For marketing organizations, tagging has become a metric to get feedback and find out how a particular communication, whatever the media (text, audio or video), is perceived by a user's community tagging the communication.
The following patents and articles disclose several solutions and approaches to analysing tagging:
In ‘Mining Tag Clouds and Emoticons behind Community Feedback’ (www2008.org/papers/pdf/p1181-ganesan.pdf), Kavita A. Ganesan et al describe a system that mines tags from short texts, which is user feedback. It mines and identifies tags that are more representative of a user among users in a community. However, this feedback is not matched against the messages of an original communication.
In U.S. Patent Application 20080133488, titled ‘Method and System for analyzing user-generated content’, the inventors address the problem of how to easily analyze all user-generated content, in various forms, relevant to a particular topic, or related to a group of topics. The proposed system provides the ability to search within a defined group presenting to a searcher the most relevant information. However, this solution does not compare between initial communications keywords and tags created either in the Intranet or the Internet.
In U.S. Patent Application 20080154698, titled ‘Dynamic Product Classification for Opinion Aggregation’, Flake et al. discloses an architecture that can utilize features of a product to facilitate organization and/or classification of products or product features as well as opinions relating to those products or product features into market identifiers. However, this method does not attempt to relate specific communication keywords to tags.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for measuring the effectiveness of a communication broadcasted on a plurality of user's communities, and for providing valuable feedback to enhance the content of initial messages.
Moreover, there is also the need to measure how user's feedback evolves over time.
The present invention offers a solution to these needs.